Concurso múltiple
by lorenar
Summary: Un concurso, una ayuda y un hechizo. ¿Quién será el vencedor? Para el Reto: Te Reto a... del foro WS.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sino de J.K. Rowling**

**CONCURSO MÚLTIPLE**

Los alumnos estaban viviendo un extraño año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, sobretodo nuestros protagonistas, ya que estaban en el sexto año y cada vez tenían que estudiar más, claro que eso no lo hacía un año especialmente extraño, lo que sí lo hacía extraño era lo que ocurrió en el mes de marzo…

Al profesor y tutor de la casa Slytherin,Severus Snape, se le ocurrió hacer un concurso entre sus alumnos de sexto curso, para demostrarles a sus demás colegas que los suyos eran tan y más competentes que los de las otras casas, pero que simplemente necesitaban otra clase de premio.

Cuando reunió a todos sus alumnos en la sala común, les explicó las reglas del concurso, la meta y lo más importante: la recompensa. Al escuchar lo que podrían hacer si conseguían ganar eso que para ellos era un estúpido concurso, se quedaron callados aguardando a que su nada chistoso profesor les dijera que era una simple broma, aunque de muy mal gusto, y que cada uno podía seguir con sus tareas, aunque ese momento nunca llegó. Snape no hacía más que mirarles con un inquietante brillo de expectación, sobre todo a Draco Malfoy y a Pansy Parkinson, quien como todo el mundo sabía, eran aunque los menos estudiosos, los más brillantes de la casa. Lo que Malfoy entendió en esa sutil mirada fue que Snape le estaba retando a él personalmente a aceptar el concurso, y sabía que, si no lo hacía, iba a estar el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts humillado por su profesor, y como ese no era un futuro excesivamente prometedor, fue el motivo por el que Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífagos, estaba en un estúpido y maldito concurso de idiotas, esperando a que llegara su turno para hacer quien sabe que cosa. En cambio a Pansy se le antojaba como una maravillosa oportunidad para salir victoriosa y con el maravilloso título de la mejor de su casa, y no hablar de ese maravilloso premio, porque sí, Pansy era una mujer bastante avariciosa. Los demás que se atrevieron a intentar ganarles eran lo típicos segundones y aquellos que por pura inercia se atrevieron a participar.

En total eran unos 50 alumnos, claro que no todos estaban hay por decisión suya, por ejemplo, Draco Malfoy, que tal y como sabemos tenía un aliciente no muy bueno; estaban todos esperando en la sala común sin saber lo que les aguardaba nadie había estudiado ni repasado ya que así se lo habían ordenado y eso ponía a todos menos a dos de unos nervios muy poco sanos. Lo más curioso es que esas dos excepciones tenían razones muy distintas para no estar nerviosas: El primero, ya os lo imaginareis, y correcto, es Draco Malfoy que no estaba nervioso porque era demasiado confiado, y sabía que cualquier reto que le pusiera su padrino no tendría nada que ver con lo que su padre le mandaba y la segunda, Pansy Parkinson ya que ella al contrario que todos sí sabía en qué consistía la prueba. Todavía se acordaba de la felicidad que la inundó al enterarse: _" Como todo el mundo sabe, la única que podría plantarle cara a mi ahijado Draco eres tú, y como no es de mi interés que él gane este concurso te voy a decir en qué consiste la primera prueba: Todos los alumnos que no han deseado participar en el concurso activamente han acordado ayudarme y por eso lo que en la primera prueba os voy a valuar va a ser la rapidez de respuesta que tenéis no cuando un sólo mago os ataca, sino cuando 6 magos a la vez os mandan un hechizo de desarme, a quien le salga la varita volando pierde. Con esto espero haberte ayudado y te pido que no me decepciones."_ Sí, se acordaba perfectamente, y por eso había estado ensayando con el encantamiento _protego _día y noche aunque antes se lo supiese a la perfección, y por eso ahora lo podía conjurar incluso sin pronunciar palabra, que es lo que iba a hacer.

El primero al que llamaron fue a Zabinni, el cual entró encantado y muy seguro de sí mismo, claro que eso no le ayudó a no fracasar. Y así siguieron fracasando paulatinamente hasta que se clasificaron los 10 afortunados que al día siguiente realizarían la penúltima prueba.

Aunque sea difícil de creer Malfoy estaba muy nervioso ya que había conseguido enterarse de que la siguiente prueba no era tan fácil como la anterior sino que era y estaba seguro de ello la única prueba en la que todos menos él estaban especializados, y si quería ganar para que no le dijeran que la había ganado una chica, era hacer algo que no haría ni en sus peores pesadillas pero a lo que se veía obligado, pedirle ayuda a la asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia, Granger. Cada vez que se acuerda de eso le entran unas ganas enorme de tirarse por la torre de adivinación.

Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca protegida por una muralla de libros cuando él se acercó. Ella se mostró molesta, pero después de escuchar a un altanero Malfoy, su buen corazón salió a relucir y gracias a eso, al final Draco Malfoy después de hacerle un juramento incebrantable a Hermione haciéndola jurar que no le iba a decir a nadie que le había ayudado, consiguió pasar la segunda prueba.

Draco Malfoy tenía razón ya que los 10 consiguieron pasar la segunda prueba y después de esta, llegó por fin la tercera, en la que según les anunciaron tenían que competir contra los otros finalistas. Draco y Pansy ganaron a todos los concursantes, y por fin llegó el momento más esperado, por fin iban a poder saber quién era el mejor de los dos y Draco por fin podría saber que hacía el conjuro que visualizó en un libro mientras estudiaba con Granger, lo único que sabía de él era que podía dejar a tu enemigo en un estado que le imposibilitaba atacarte de ninguna forma posible. Aunque él no era partidario de usar hechizos de los cuales supiera todo después de lo que le pasó con Potter, esta vez se iba a arriesgar, ¿qué mal podía salir del libro de la sabelotodo?.

Y allí estaban destilando arrogancia y odio (aunque este último pasajero ya que por algo eran amigos, ¿no?) que haría que cualquiera huyera despavorido pero ellos no iban a huir, no, ellos iban a luchar. Snape dio comienzo al duelo y seguidamente empezaron los chorros de luz salir de ambas varitas, hasta que a Pansy le dio un chorro de luz fucsia, uno que nadie había visto jamás, y en ese momento Draco observa triunfante como Pansy tras haber probado su _excion _, lo que Draco nunca hubiese imaginado era que la persona hechizada no te podía hacer daño por motivos un poco sucios. Pansy se lanzó sin preámbulos contra Draco para besarle con furia y en ese momento Draco pudo vislumbrarse como ganador con una táctica extremadamente sencilla. Pansy sin dejar de besarle empezó a subirle la camiseta y en ese momento Draco cojió el control, se puso encima dándole una vuelta, pero todo lo que él hace tiene consecuencia ya que al girarla pudo tener a su alcance la varita, y aunque ya estaba sin camiseta y con los botones de los pantalones desabrochados para el desconcierto de todos los presentes, Draco consiguió atarla con una cuerda que sacó de la varita, dejándola como un trozo de carne con los ojos demasiado oscuros por la excitación, y con la ropa arañada. Malfoy se levantó una vez hubo terminado de sujetarla y después de adecentarse consiguió salir vencedor de uno de los que creía, pero con error, uno de los duelos más difíciles de su vida.

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor le dieron el premio, que consistía en 1000 monedas de oro y en una semana totalmente libre de clases con la compañía de la persona de su casa que él quisiese. Ese era su premio, en cambio el de nuestra segundona era el de dejarse arrastrar hasta el lago y en la mitad de él que la tirasen al agua.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Lo siento mucho, lo he intentado hacer gracioso pero no lo he conseguido, últimamente no tengo mucho humor ni inspiración como se podrá notar. Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews para que pueda mejorar, haciéndome críticas constructivas, eso es lo que os pido, y serme sinceras eeeee.


End file.
